This application is a divisional of application number 09/833,345,filed Apr. 12, 2001, now abandoned, which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing bills in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for bills and bill payments at an automatic teller machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic teller machines (ATMS) are widely available devices used for dispensing cash. An ATM user is provided with an ATM card as well as a personal identification number (PIN) or password for use in withdrawing funds. Typically, the ATM user withdraws cash from a checking account, a savings account, or as an advance from a credit card. A user also may use an ATM to transfer money from a savings account to a checking account. In other instances the user uses the ATM to ascertain an account balance for a checking account or savings account.
Other uses have been added to ATMs other than dispensing cash. For example, some ATMs now provide a feature in which stamps are dispensed to the user rather than cash. Another use is an ability to deposit cash or checks through an ATM. A user places cash or a check in an envelope provided at the ATM. Next, the user places the ATM card into the ATM, enters a PIN number, and selects an option to make a deposit. The user then enters the amount being deposited and places the envelope into the ATM. Deposits are then later collected and processed. ATMs are widely used because they provide convenient services that are often not available at a business location of a financial institution. For example, a at ATM a user may obtain cash 24 hours a day. Although these types of ATM services are becoming more widespread and easy to access, the variety in the type of services provided by an ATM are still limited.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for providing additional services at an ATM.